Webprofiles!
by MuffinGirl
Summary: Looks like the LOTR characters found a profile website. Lets take a look shall we? (Pretty funny! Please review!)
1. Default Chapter

LotR Webprofiles!  
  
Webprofile for SHORTFATnPROUDOFTHAT45  
  
Name: Frodo Baggins  
Occupation: Being Short and Fat and Proud of That, and carrying an evil ring when needed  
Description: Short and Fat and proud of that  
Fave Food: All foods. Food is good. I like food.Food is my freind.  
Fave Color: Red and Blue and Yellow and Green and Brown and Black and Rainbow!  
Social Status: Single  
Why?: People seem to be freaked out by my short-and-fat-and-proud-of-that-ness  
Who?: Everyone  
What?: Your mom  
When?:Saturday  
Where?: Garden Cafe  
Age: Lost track  
Hair Color: Brown  
E-mail: kangaroozrkool@shortandfat.net  
  
Webprofile for GrEaSyKiNg77777  
  
Name: Aragorn, Da King  
Occupation: King  
Description: Geasy  
Fave Food: Veggitable Oil  
Fave Color: Clear  
Social Status: Married  
Why?: Got drunk  
Who?: Dunno  
What?:Dunno  
When?: Sometime...  
Where: STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!!!  
Age: Old  
Hair Color: Depends on if it's washed or not  
E-mail: Ibedakingperson@bobothedrunkenclam.com  
  
Webprofile for DeadpersonsROCK888  
  
Name: Boromir  
Occupation: dead person  
Description: I be dead  
Fave Food: Don't eat  
Fave Color: Colors are useless...when yur dead  
Social Status: Dead  
Why?: Go away  
Who?: You  
What?: Yourself  
When?: NOW  
Where: AWAY!!!!  
Age: Dead  
Hair Color: Brown  
E-mail: lkjfbghb@deadpersononline.com  
  
Webprofile for SwishyWishyMagicSTICK9097  
  
Name: I have many names. Gandalf is most popular.  
Occupation: Coming back to life even though i was supposed to die  
Description: White sparkly outfit. DO u find it sexy? Of coarse you do!  
Fave Food: ...  
Fave Color: WHITE!  
Social Status: Single  
Why?: I am soooo unappreciated by women  
Who?: Me!  
What?: My swishy wishy sticky thing that i can hit people with!  
When?: Whenever  
Where?: Your head!  
Age: I'm not quit so sure...  
E-mail: bewaremymagicsticklikeobject@magicdude.org  
  
Webprofile for HAPPYASACLAM  
  
Name: Pippin Took  
Occupation: being happy as a clam  
Description: Happy  
Fave Food: TOMATOES!!!  
Fave Color: Yellow! It's a HAPPY COLOR!  
Social Status: Taken  
Why?: have a girlfriend  
Who?: My tomato named Sally Poo  
What?: Tomato, fool!  
When?: Yesterday  
Where: IN YOUR HAIR!  
Age: Young I suppose  
E-mail: happytomatoman@baconforfree.net  
  
Webprofile for WOOPIEDOO  
  
Name: MERRY!  
Occupation: DRUNKEN MONKEY!  
Description: DRUNK!  
Fave Food: DRUNK!  
Fave color: DRUNK!  
Social Status: DRUNK!  
Why?: DRANK STUFF!  
Who: ME!  
What?: STUFF IN A GLASS!  
When?: RIGHT NOW!  
Where?: NOT QUITE SO SURE!  
Age: DUNNO!  
E-mail: GOAT@drunkenkanagroo.org  
  
Webprofile for FATTYFATFAT88888888888  
  
Name: Gimli son of Gloin  
Occupation: Fat man  
Description: Fat  
fave Food: BEEF  
Fave Color: Any fat color  
Social Status: Fat  
Why?: Ate  
Who?: Me  
What?: Food  
When?:2 seconds ago  
Where?: Alabama  
Age: Fat  
E-mail: fatfatfatfatfatfatfat@fat.com  
  
Webprofile for pReEtYbLoNdEeLf7654  
  
Name: Legolas Greenleaf  
Occupation: Pretty Blonde Elf  
Description: Pretty  
fave Food: Fruit Salad  
Fave Color: Greem  
Social Status: Single  
Why?: Dunno  
Who?: Myself  
What?: Fruit salad  
When?: Tomarrow  
Where?: Bunnyville  
Age: Old  
E-mail: poofledoofle5@ryaprettylikeme?.net  
  
Please reveiw! If i get reviews I will continue with the other characters! 


	2. Moremeep

Webprofile for ithinkiamagirlbutifimnotthenidontknow  
  
Name: Arwen Evenstar  
Occupation: Pondering my gender  
Description: ....UMMMMMM  
fave Food: Trees  
Fave Color: Purple  
Social Status: Married  
Why?: Cuz  
Who?: Aragorn  
What?: PIZZA!  
When?: RIGHT NOW!  
Where?: RIGHT HUR!  
Age:...UMMMMM  
E-mail: doyoufindmypurpledresssexxy@girlorguy.com  
  
Webprofile for VegabbleEater572  
  
Name: Samwise Gamgee  
Occupation: A Veggable Eater  
Description: stupid fat hobbit who doesn't know how to spell   
fave Food: Veggables speshailly taters.  
Fave Color: Maroon  
Social Status: Divorced  
Why?: My wife thoght I was obsessed with veggables so she went bye  
Who?: Rosie  
What?: Veggables  
When?: January 67, 6078  
Where?: Meep.  
Age: Veggables  
E-mail: tatersarefuntatersarefuntatersarefun4every1@veggitables.com  
  
Webprofile for OldyMoldyHairyScaryGUY  
  
Name: Bilbo Baggins  
Occupation: Being oldy and moldy  
Description: Hairy and Scary  
fave Food: Cheese  
Fave Color: Colors suck man...  
Social Status: Single  
Why?: I'm oldy and moldy  
Who?: Me  
What?: Hair  
When?: Today  
Where?: In places you don't want to hear about.  
Age: Oldy  
E-mail: xxxmoldyjelloxx@oldpeopleunited.com  
  
Webprofile for AintISpecial84265087  
  
Name: Eowyn (who is not oldy and moldy)  
Occupation: Being special  
Description: Special cuz I have curly-whirly-lemon-twirly HAIR  
fave Food: Fishes  
Fave Color: Pink  
Social Status: Single  
Why?: ARWEN STOLE ARAGORN AWAAAAAAAY *sob sob sob*  
Who?: *sniff* Arwen  
What?: Aragorn  
When?: Back in da day  
Where?: EVERYWHEEEEEEERE!!! *tear sob tear*  
Age: IT;S BREAKFAST TIME  
E-mail: arwenmustDIE@arwenh8ers.net  
  
Webprofile for IT-WAS-A-SURGICAL-ACCIDENT-OK  
  
Name: Lord Elrond  
Occupation: Being a mocked person...  
Description: Scary d00d with permanantly deformed eyebrows becuz of surgery  
fave Food: Moldy Pears  
Fave Color: Red  
Social Status: Uh...  
Why?: Uh...  
Who?: UNDEHPANTS!  
What?: ON YO HEAD!  
When?: HALLOWEENERS!  
Where?: DA STORE!  
Age: Old  
E-mail: myeyebrowsdontlikeyou@surgeryissues.org 


End file.
